


Heartache

by Love_language45 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, BL, Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, My First Fanfic, Semi-Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Love_language45
Summary: "Hello I’m hinata shoyo and I have fallen in love with my best friend, his name is Miya Atsumu and we’ve been close since my second year playing volleyball and he wanted to set to me. After a while we eventually met up and he set to me, we had fun and started hanging out more and more. We were in the same team and we had many games together, he’s really an amazing guy to be around. Now we live together and we are extremely close. Like borderline relationship, and I hate it."What will hinata do when he's in love with his very clingy and clueless best friend? Will he learn to move on or will he be in a forever heartache from the love he could never receive back. Join him on his adventure to find out what he will do. Love isn't easy.This is a fan fiction made from the characters from haikyuu, may contain some spoilers so please proceed with caution.It's also my first story so please, go easy on meI do not own these characters.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Heartache

Hello I’m hinata shoyo and I have fallen in love with my best friend, his name is Miya Atsumu and we’ve been close since my second year playing volleyball and he wanted to set to me. After a while we eventually met up and he set to me, we had fun and started hanging out more and more. We were in the same team and we had many games together, he’s really an amazing guy to be around. Now we live together and we are extremely close. Like borderline relationship, and I hate it.

I wake up in wrapped in between two arms, like every morning. I rub my eyes trying to wake up only to hear a low groan with a slight shift in the arms wrapped around me. He always told me how much he liked being the big spoon so I suggested it. I honestly didn’t think he would’ve agreed but here we are. I honestly think he can’t go to sleep without cuddling something and he won’t admit it. I hear Atsumu make a small chuckle from behind me. “Morning Shoyo.” atsumu said in a semi quiet and tired voice. I chuckle and turn towards him. “Morning Tsumu, looks like you had a good sleep.” I say poking his forehead. Keep in mind I’m still extremely close to him so I’m trying to keep my composure, trying not to say anything that would give me away. Atsumu finally removed his arms from around me and smiled, he hopped out of bed looking back towards me “Shoyo let’s go out for breakfast, what do ya say?” I couldn’t help but laugh a little “Tsumu you forget I don’t like going out to eat for breakfast, I’d rather make it here.” Atsumu frowned, “Come on. Please Shoyo? It’ll be soo much fun.” I can’t help but blush a little, I look away so he can’t see my face. “Okay.... But you better not pull anything funny.” I say shooting him a playful glare. 

Atsumu smiles with that million dollar smile I could never get enough of. “Shoyo!” he said Practically jumping into my arms, I could help but laugh at his actions. “I promise no funny stuff, I’ll be good.” He said while tightening his embrace. My heart was beating extremely fast I tried to keep the distance in the hug so he couldn’t feel it. “Okay I believe you. You better not screw this up.” He pulled away from the hug and smiled at me. “I’m glad you believe me shoyo! Common get dressed we got some food to get too!” Atsumu said really loud while hopping of the bed from excitement. I couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright alright... get out so I can change” I say pointing to the door, of course Atsumu laughed and asked “Shoyo why don’t you ever change in front of me? We’re like the best of friends... do you think I’ll judge you?” My eyes widen my face red, I start trying to make it seem like I’m mad so I put on an angry face telling him to leave. “Alright alright I’m leaving, I’ll be waiting for you on the couch” Atsumu stated smiling and closing the door leaving me alone with my thoughts. I grabbed an orange shirt with and a nice comfy black coat, some nice black jeans and and some random clean black pair of shoes I found. I look in my mirror, I’m kinda feeling myself, I look good in this outfit. It was easy to slip into some clothes, now I walk out of Atsumu’s room heading to the living room. 

Yes I do have my own room, which I honestly don’t sleep in anymore due to atsumu and his cuddling situation he won’t admit. I walk into the living room to see atsumu on the couch watching the TV. “Hey Tsumu where are we going anyway?” Atsumu never turned from the TV saying “It’s a surprise, come sit down and watch this for a second.” He patted his lap I blushed heavily, I hate when he does this. I sat next to him on the couch, I could see from the corner of my eye he was disappointed that I didn’t sit on his lap. If only he knew how much I wanted to, but he’d never like me like that and I hate it. As I’m looking at the TV I finally realized why he had me watching this, its a beach episode from a show and there’s a lot of girls that he must like. After the scene was over Atsumu stood up and stretched “Alright Shoyo, let’s get going!” He said a bit loud. I stood up and sighed “alright.. are we walking?” Atsumu smiled and nodded. of course.. I groaned and headed towards the door “Come on Shoyo, lighten up it’s just more time with me. Plus the place is closer then you think.” Atsumu said and walking towards me. I don’t remember any breakfast food places near us, ugh. 

I grab a beanie and some ear coverings so I wouldn’t be cold, it is fall after all. Atsumu looked at me and smiled “You look adorable like that, hoping you’ll run into a girl?” He said with a little laugh at the end. I blushed a little bit “Maybe I am, and maybe I will” I say feeling confident. Atsumu just laughs and heads outside with a beanie on as well. I huff and follow him outside, I hate him sometimes. We’re walking by each other when I notice I forgot my gloves!!! My hands are starting to get cold. I feel a soft hand grab mine I Yelp and look at the hands user. Of course it’s Atsumu’s hand! “Shoyo!! you forgot your gloves again!?” Atsumu shouted I flinched a little bit not expecting him to shout my name as loud as he did. “Yeah kind of... it’s okay you said the place is close right?” Atsumu gives me an angry look, he took off his gloves and gave them to me. “Use mine, I’ll just keep my hands in my pockets. It may be close but I want the walk to be fun too Shoyo.” Atsumu said as he slipped his cold hands into his pockets. I quickly put the gloves he gave me on and I sigh “My bad Tsumu I’ll make sure to grab everything I need next time, it was really an accident man.” I say while looking at the floor continuing to walk. Atsumu laughed and said “Hey it’s all good man, accidents happen. Now common we need to hussle I’m hungry!” Atsumu was now speeding up his walking turning into running. I catch up to him and he stops abruptly making me bump into his back. “Ah! What the heck man!?” Atsumu chuckles

“we’re here Shoyo!”

I look up to see a small looking diner, I don’t remember this place being here. He grabs my hand and drags me inside. He walks up to the hostess and says “hello, can I have a table for two?” The hostess says yes and told us to follow her. As we follow her I take the time to look around and see everything this place has to offer. A lot of the tables seemed to be filled by people, how have I never seen this place? She lead us to a table that seemed to be in the back of the diner and placed the menus on the table leaving us to decide what we wanted. I was looking at the menu when I heard atsumu calling my name. I look up towards atsumu to see why he called me. “Shoyo make sure to get something, just cause I forced you to come doesn’t mean ya only get water. Ya got that?” I nod my head, he sees through me so well. After we ordered our food we sat there talking about anything under the sun until our food got there. I noticed the waitress was giving atsumu suggestive looks and best believe atsumu saw it too. She played right into his hands, he was a natural flirt after all. The waitress came back with our food placing mine first so she could get close when she placed atsumu’s. She was very pretty, long black hair in a bun, curves in the right places. I do see what atsumu sees in her, but for me she’s a bit too flirty for my taste. After she left atsumu wouldn’t stop talking about her and how pretty she was. All I could really do was smile a agree sadly, I didn’t need my cover blown at this moment of all moments.

After finishing my food I had to use the bathroom so I excused myself from the table and went to the bathroom, after I did my business I came back to seeing the waitress back at our table and handing atsumu what looked like our receipt and other slip of paper. I sit back down and get comfortable with a relaxed sigh. Atsumu gave a look of concern. “Hey you good?” He said wondering if I was okay. I tilted my head to the side slightly and said “I’m good it just felt real good to sit in the chair. I won’t lie these chairs are comfortable.” I laugh and he laughs as well. After the laughing died down he smiled and shows me the second piece of paper the waitress gave him “she gave me her number! Told me to call her sometime.” I laugh and say “look at you I went out expecting to get someone and you do?” He laughs and says “yeah sorry bout that I guess I’m just the luckier one today” I chuckle, “Well at least something good came out of us coming here.” Atsumu nods aggressively with a big grin on his face, I couldn’t help but smile seeing how happy he is. After paying for our food we started heading back home feeling stuffed after eating our food. Especially atsumu he ate a lot, I’m surprised he’s still standing. Finally making to our house he unlocks the door I instantly run inside and take off my layers off leaving me in just a shirt and pants, I missed the amazing heat of our house. I start laying on the floor cause its comfortable when you’re stuffed. Atsumu chuckles behind me “What on earth are you doing on the floor” he says putting his coat and mine on the coat hanger right next to the door. “It’s comfortable when I’m stuffed! Don’t judge me!” I say on the floor with a light blush on my cheeks. Atsumu just laughs and says “Well floor demon, we gonna do our daily workout” I groan forgetting I actually agreed to a daily workout, I get up slowly dreading eating all that food for breakfast. 

After about an hour of working out with atsumu, I was uncomfortable and sweaty but atsumu did eventually take off his shirt halfway through so I really wasn’t complaining. The way his body looks always surprises me cause it looks so perfect. The things I would do on those abs of his. It honestly motivated me to keep going so that’s a nice thing, he also didn’t force me to do cardio today. That usually means double the amount of running tomorrow, ugh. He’s currently in the shower after him is me and I’m just watching some of my old Volleyball games, of course I’m still obsessed with it. If you’ve ever played it and loved it, volleyball will honestly take over your life, and it’s amazing. I hear the shower stop so I stand up from the couch and grab my towel, he should be out soon I should get ready. 

I walk towards the bathroom to see the door open to reveal atsumu in just a towel. It was so tempting to comment on how perfect his build looked soaked. I wanted to touch it so bad, he definitely noticed I was staring and he started posing like the weirdo he is. I am really in love with this guy and it’s starting to pain me. Atsumu laughed and asked “hey you good? You’re kinda staring hella hard.” I blushed and shook my head, trying to think of an excuse. “Sorry I zoned out” I said nervously and atsumu just laughed and started to walk away. “Shoyo you’re funny, all I did was walk out the shower.” Atsumu said while walking away. Blush still all over my face I run into the bathroom and close the door. I look in the mirror to see my face was extremely red, I can’t help but think why doesn’t he say anything about how red my face gets? I wonder if he’s just used to it. I just need to stop thinking about it, maybe this shower will help me a little. I sigh and start the shower adjusting it to my preferred temperature. Taking everything off and of course getting in slowly cause it is kinda hot, but I should get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Means a lot and keeps me motivated! I hope you’re having a great day!


End file.
